Neurones en délire
by angeliquedh
Summary: LL/HG Couple atypique à Poudlard Défi de Mohnn


Hermione Granger sortit doucement de sa torpeur réveillée par les coups de langue de son chat Pattenrond. Elle lui donna un petit coup sur la tête lui signifiant qu'elle était bien réveillée. En entrebâillant les rideaux de son lit de dortoir, elle tomba nez à nez avec les grands yeux bleus de Luna Lovegood, celle-ci déjà réveillée la fixait bizarrement.

-Bonjour Luna, hasarda Hermione voyant qu'elle ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

-Hermione, bonjour. Tu savais que le doxy peut pondre 500 œufs à la fois ? Dit-elle sérieuse comme un pape.

-Heu non mais merci toutefois pour cette précision, Luna. Dit Hermione en s'en allant.

Luna Lovegood avait toujours été quelqu'un d'étrange, elle avait le chic pour sortir une phrase inattendue dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Cependant, Hermione n'en avait cure cela faisait 6 ans qu'elle partageait le même dortoir et elle s'était peu à peu habituée à ces questions des plus étonnantes que ce soit au saut du lit ou à l'heure du coucher.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche chaude récapitulant les composants de la potion de babillage qu'elle allait devoir réaliser dans le cours du Professeur Snape en première heure. Une fois lavée et habillée, elle descendit les marches vers la grande la salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-Hermione je t'ai gardé une place ! Cria Ron en la voyant entrer dans la grande salle.

-Merci beaucoup Ronald. Où est Harry ? Dit elle en lui adressant un fin sourire.

-Sans doute avec le blond, comme d'habitude. Déclara t'il exaspéré tout en se jetant sur les muffins.

Elle se servit son petit-déjeuner et se mit consciencieusement à relire ses ingrédients. En écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations de ses amis. Ainsi elle entendit Seamus, Dean et Ron monter un plan scabreux à l'encontre de Pansy Parkinson, Colin Crivey essayait d'enrôler Parvati et Lavande dans un de ses nombreux fan club dédié à Harry et enfin Luna demander à Neville stressé -par le cours qui allait suivre- si il aimait les radis.

Puis ils se levèrent tous pour aller dans les cachots, Hermione put ainsi apercevoir Harry avec son blond, et les salua d'un signe discret.

Enfin ils virent apparaître à l'angle du corridor les robes du professeur Snape accompagné de Rogue en personne. Il se dirigea vers eux, les toisa d'un regard peu amène et leur dit froidement de respecter les binômes qu'il avait préalablement inscrit au tableau. A cause de cela, Ron mécontent se vit attribuer Neville à la place d'Hermione, Harry avait été placé avec Goyle ce qui le rendait furieux et Hermione reçut Luna avec détachement. Luna étant une élève rêveuse elle pourrait se concentrer sur sa potion tranquillement et leur faire obtenir un Optimal.

S'était sans compter sur Neville qui était juste devant elles. Pendant que Luna le menton appuyé sur sa main donnait les instructions à Hermione d'une voix monocorde, Neville -brandissant une racine de mandragore- se tourna vers elle pour lui poser une question sur la potion et dans sa maladresse fit tomber la racine entière dans le chaudron d'Hermione et Luna. Le chaudron se mit à bouillonner d'une étrange façon, Neville paniqué se mit a crier ce qui alerta le professeur.

-Monsieur Longdubat veuillez vous taire ! Cria Severus Snape tout en s'approchant.

-Mesdemoiselles Granger et Lovegood, pourquoi votre chaudron bouillonne de cette façon ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur les étudiants qui fixèrent tous la scène. Neville silencieux et rouge de honte baissa la tête.

-Ben c'est à cause de... commença Hermione

-C'est moi je me suis trompée j'ai jeté la racine de mandragore dans le chaudron, j'ai été distraite. Coupa Luna.

-Voyez vous cela, distraite. Vous m'en direz tant et bien afin d'améliorer votre capacité de concentration vous rangerez par ordre alphabétique les potions dans ma réserve. Je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas cours cette après midi cela vous occupera. Vous aussi mademoiselle Granger vu que vous êtes incapable de surveiller votre chaudron et votre camarade étourdie. Finit il avec ironie.

Lorsque le professeur fut hors d'atteinte Hermione toisa Luna d'incompréhension, peu ravie de son mensonge qui lui avait valu une retenue. Quand à Neville il se tourna vers Luna et lui adressa un sourire franc. Cette dernière le lui rendit. Après cela, ce fut le calme plat, Hermione du nettoyer le chaudron et recommencer la potion tandis que Luna l'air de rien recommença à dicter les instructions.

Après 3 heures de confection de potions, les gryffondors et les serpentards se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. Hermione parla peu encore énervé par les agissements de Luna mais elle participa tout de même à quelques conversations, opinant du chef de ci de là en attendant sa retenue. Lorsque l'heure fatidique arriva elle se dirigea vers la réserve dans les cachots et attendit. Luna se présenta à elle quelques minutes plus tard.

-J'ai croisé Snape dans le couloir il m'a donné la clé. Il nous fait savoir qu'il connait tous les produits de sa réserve et qu'il nous est fortement déconseillé de tenter de le flouer. Dit Luna

-Parfait. Bon ouvre car plus vite on aura finit plus vite je pourrai travailler la métamorphose pour demain.

-Jamais tu ne fais de pause ? Questionna Luna tout en ouvrant la porte.

-Et bien figure toi que non ! Je ne m'offre pas ce luxe. Et je ne m'attribues pas non plus les erreurs des autres afin de me faire punir !

-Nous y voilà c'est pour ça que tu me bas froid, je n'allais tout de même pas laisser ce pauvre Neville se faire encore une fois descendre par Snape.

-Neville n'est pas en sucre lorsqu'il fait une erreur il doit l'assumer ce n'est pas parce qu'il a peur du professeur Rogue qu'il faut tout lui passer.

-Neville est mon ami ! Il mérite un peu de soutien durant ces cours. S'emporta Luna face a Hermione.

-Je l'apprécie aussi figure toi, mais il y a des limites. Me faire punir moi alors que je n'ai absolument rien fait c'est ridicule !

-Contente toi de classer au lieu de te plaindre. Dit Luna d'un ton sans appel.

Elles se fixèrent droit dans les yeux face à face durant quelques minutes testant la résistance d'Hermione a obtempérer ou non. Cette dernière n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de bouger ce qui exaspéra Luna. Elle put ainsi la détailler, ses grands yeux bruns exprimés une forte détermination, ce qui la rendait assez excitante, Luna se flagella mentalement pour ces pensées et continua de la reluquer passant de son teint hâlé à ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés encadrant son visage fin.

Hermione ne comprenait pas le changement soudain d'expression de Luna qui la détaillait de haut en bas, elle crut attendre un soupir s'échapper de la bouche de son vis-à-vis mais n'en dit rien. Elle décida de capituler et commença à classer les potions, dos à Luna elle ne la vit pas se rapprocher d'elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son bras qu'elle se retourna vers Luna qui se jeta désespérément sur ses lèvres, la tenant fermement par le bras, tout en effectuant de fermes pressions sur ses lèvres. Hermione surprise et choquée la poussa violemment contre une étagère. Luna se releva massant sa tête endolori et tenta de bredouiller des excuses.

-Je...Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, excuse moi. Dit Luna baissant la tête.

-Ha ben ça c'était inattendu, comme d'habitude avec toi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais...enfin tu vois intéressée par les filles. Murmura Hermione gênée.

-Mais non, enfin je ne crois pas, je te dis je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, on se voit tous les jours et puis tu m'énervais là avec ta bouche et tes cheveux et voilà je me reperds encore. Finit elle en soupirant.

-Oui bon cette situation est un peu gênante quand même. Dit Hermione pince sans rire.

-Heu...tu as aimé ? Enfin ou pas du tout ? Cette question vient de me traverser l'esprit et c'est débile heu ne réponds pas. Laisse tomber je vais aller me jeter en pature au premier hippogriffe venu. Fit Luna désespérée.

Se fut Hermione qui fit le deuxième pas, elle s'approcha de Luna pour la réconforter mais le regard paumé et admiratif de celle-ci lui souffla l'idée qu'elle en avait envie aussi. Elle prit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains, lui caressant la joue avec son pouce, rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et ravit sa bouche de baisers légers puis commença doucement à mordre sa lèvre inférieur pour ensuite introduire sa langue dans sa bouche et envahir pas à pas cette espèce inconnu. Luna était très réceptive à ce baiser et y participait avidement, laissant ses mains migrer sur la chute de rein de la brune. Hermione mis fin au baiser pour accrocher le regard de Luna, elle y décela tendresse,désir et impatience mêlée. Elle commença cette fois par embrasser son cou pâle et y fit une trace rouge et mouillée durant ce traitement Luna n'était que soupir de contentement. Puis Luna inversa les rôles et poussa Hermione contre le mur, cette dernière voulue protester mais des lèvres l'accaparèrent. En parcourant de baisers les lèvres et le cou de la brune, Luna lui retira sa chemise d'uniforme et admira le ventre plat et les seins qui s'offraient à elle, elle passa une main fébrile derrière le dos d'Hermione qui soupirait d'impatience et dégraffa son soutien-gorge ainsi elle put admirer sa poitrine ferme et caresser ces seins avec dévotion. Elle y déposa des baisers timides mais encourager par les gémissements d'Hermione elle mordilla et suça les tétons dans le but de rendre folle sa partenaire. Elle passa une main préssée sous la jupe de la brune et caressa du bout des doigts le tissu puis elle descendit la culotte et commença à titiller les chairs, les faisant rouler sous ses doigts, tout en embrassant Hermione pour étouffer ses gémissements de plus en plus bruyants. Après quelques caresses répétées, elle introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de la brune qui tressaillit de surprise et commença à bouger lentement à l'intérieur, il fut rapidement suivit par un deuxième et Luna accéléra la cadence introduisant entièrement ses doigts faisant rougir et gémir de plaisir Hermione. Hermione atteint l'orgasme quelques minutes plutard en criant excité autant par la situation que par ces doigts en elle. Elles s'embrassèrent encore et réitérent l'expérience en échangeant les rôles.

Elles durent cependant mettre fin à leurs ébats pour faire la punition de Snape. Mais lorsqu'elles eurent fini ce fut pour rejoindre les dortoirs et se découvrirent encore. Ce n'était peut être pas le début d'une grande histoire d'Amour mais surement le début d'un couple étrange dans les murs de Poudlard.


End file.
